The invention relates to a device for heating and/or cooking food. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus of this type for cooking food for children.
It is well-known nowadays to carry out mixings and to heat, either concomitantly or consecutively, the food mixture thus obtained within one and the same device. A device of this type has, for example, been described in document FR-A-2,586,922. Basically, this device is composed of a steam generator, producing steam, particularly by Joule effect, and of a container for receiving the food to be mixed and heated. According to the teachings of this document, the steam is conveyed via a pipe to the centre and to the bottom of said container receiving the food to be mixed and heated in the proximity of a rotary blade for mixing. Therefore, through the dual effect of conveying steam to the bottom of said container and the rotation of the mixing blade, providing a degree of evening-out of the temperature, the desired result is achieved. However, this device allows this result to be achieved only when mixing is actually required. Moreover, the volume occupied by the central steam-supply pipe is relatively large, thereby restricting the capacity of the device in question.